xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanessa Carlysle
Vanessa Carlysle is the fiancée of Wade Wilson/Deadpool. Biography Early Life Born in New Jersey, Vanessa Carlysle had a tough upbringing before becoming a prostitute in New York City. Original Timeline William Stryker's Database Her name appeared on Stryker's Computer. Revised Timeline Bonding with Wade Wilson One day, while visiting a bar, she met Wade Wilson and the two eventually began a relationship. They bond over their weird, messed up lives before Vanessa tells him that for two hundred seventy-five dollars, he can afford a dessert and forty-eight minutes of whatever he wants to do to her. To her surprise, he is more interested in bonding with her on a romantic level and takes her to an arcade. Their relationship becomes more sexual after she initially has the misinterpretation that he likes arcades more than sex. However, they continue to bond because of how much they have in common, and their peculiar relationship evolves into an intimate and romantic one. They also have sex several more times, particularly on holidays, including Thanksgiving and Christmas. Captured by Ajax A year later, Wade would propose to Vanessa but eventually ended up getting diagnosed with cancer. Desperately trying to save her lover, Vanessa found multiple treatments for Wade. Despite this, the mercenary abandoned her one night and she spent the next few years mourning his loss. Unknown to her, Wade had actually undergone a procedure that cured his cancer and gave him a healing factor and "super penis". However, the process had disfigured him, causing the mercenary to have a fear of revealing himself to Vanessa. Eventually, the people responsible for Wade's procedure, Ajax and Angel Dust, now mortal enemies with the mercenary, learned of Vanessa's existence and went to find her. After being told by Weasel that Ajax and Angel are going after Vanessa, Wade and Weasel go to the strip club where she works. But Wade is still scared to face her and loses the courage to do so. Vanessa's co-worker tells her that an ex-boyfriend is out back looking for her. She goes outside and thinks it's Wade, but it's Ajax. He and Angel take her. Wade goes out back to look for her but only finds her handbag, letting him know that she's been taken. The two then took Vanessa to a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a scrapyard to kill her in an oxygen deprivation chamber. Reunion and Reconciliation Determined to rescue her, Deadpool, alongside X-Men members Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, confronted Ajax and his subordinates. After defeating his enemies and saving her, Deadpool revealed his new face to Vanessa, who, despite being angry for getting abandoned, accepts him. The two then reconcile and share a kiss, while Wade plays "Careless Whisper" by Wham!. Death Vanessa and Wade continued their relationship while Wade continued to work as a contract killer across the world. While trying to kill Sergei Valishnikov, a drug lord, Wade was late for their anniversary. Vanessa waited for him to arrive and when he did, Wade told her several stories about why he was late. Vanessa eventually accepted his apology for being late and told him that she wanted them to have a child. After having sex, Wade and Vanessa sat watching a movie while discussing child names. At that point, Valishnikov and his men invaded his home, wanting revenge against Wade. During the fight, Valishnikov shot and killed Vanessa. Although Wade caught up with the drug dealer and killed him, he descended into despair because of losing Vanessa. Legacy Eventually, Wade met with Vanessa several times after her death in near-death experiences. Each time she cryptically encouraged him towards the right path which led him to save Russell Collins from turning into a killer. Attempted Rescue Sometime after Vanessa's death, Wade stole Cable's time-travel device and went back in time to save Vanessa, with an unknown degree of success. Westchester Incident In 2028, Charles Xavier developed Alzheimer's and suffered a massive seizure that injured 600 people, and killed 7 mutants, including several members of the X-Men. It is unknown if Vanessa was among those who were either killed or injured. Personality Despite having a tough upbringing, Vanessa grew up to be a kind, feisty, and seductive woman who always strove to see the good in people. Because of her previous interactions with other men, she was genuinely surprised when Wade wanted to bond with her on a social level and found she enjoyed it. This event led to their sexual and romantic relationship, at which point she also demonstrates a kinky side to her personality. She clearly cares much for her fiancé, Wade, and was devastated when he was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Although it was obvious that Wade was going to die, she did everything she could to help him. After he left for a year, she eventually managed to resume her prostitution. Despite trying to move on, she was clearly hurt, punching Wade multiple times for leaving and calling him "asshole" more than once. However, she is not beyond forgiveness and forgave Wade almost instantly. Though beautiful, she is not a vain person, as she did not care what Wade looked like with his disfigurement. Vanessa is also a tough woman who is almost impossible to intimidate, not afraid of stabbing Ajax, a man who could clearly kill her if he wanted to. She refused to display fear when he captured her, calling him "dickless" and "insane" and insisting that her lover was dead and she could offer him nothing, before learning the truth. Relationships Friends *Deadpool - Fiancé *Colossus - Savior, and Ally *Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Savior, and Ally Enemies *Ajax † - Former Captor, Enemy, and Attempted Killer *Sergei Valishnikov † - Attempted Killer *Angel Dust - Former Captor and Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Vanessa is a mutant with blue skin and white hair named Copycat and is capable of imitating a person to the genetic level. *Morena Baccarin has portrayed multiple roles in different comic book adaptations, such as Black Canary on Justice League Unlimited, Cheetah on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Gideon on The Flash, Dr. Leslie Thompkins on Gotham, and Talia al Ghul in Son of Batman and Batman: Bad Blood. *The role of Vanessa Carlysle was initially offered to Olivia Munn, but she was disinterested in playing the role of the girlfriend. External links * * pl:Vanessa Carlysle Category:X2: X-Men United characters Category:Deadpool characters Category:Deadpool 2 characters Category:Cameo Category:Female Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Lovers Category:Americans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:Back From The Dead Category:Revived characters - Revised Timeline Category:Mutants Category:Characters killed by Sergei Valishnikov